thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Soldier
Scarlet Soldier is the 3rd episode of Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians. Plot Summary Plot Description A young woman was running swiftly through a dim forest. “Please stop this. I don’t want you to get hurt.” said a small Bakugan on her shoulder. “I’m not gonna just roll over and let this guy take you!” she said rather breathlessly. “You can’t risk it, leave me and-“ he was cut off as an explosion tore through their path and the girl was blasted to the side, the Bakugan being knocked away into the distance. A dark figure approached slowly from behind and stopped several feet away. Speaking in a cold, almost frightening voice he said, “I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy. You’re not evening putting up a fight.” There was a flash of dark red light and a human stood in the place of the Bakugan. He was wielding a large, jagged sword and was radiating a maroon aura. The girl slowly got to her feet. “Aurum, don’t fight him, he’ll kill you!” The figure smiled, as if visualizing the scene. “Death is too good for you”. Aurum’s face was now one of complete shock; he put on a brave face and flung himself as the figure, swinging the massive blade towards his abdomen. The man raised a single arm and blocked the attack, not even flinching, merely smiling. Time seemed to stop for several seconds before it was bought back to life by a terrible cracking sound. A moment later the mighty blade was in pieces and Aurum was in complete and utter shock. The man gazed at Aurum, tilting his head to one side like a confused child. His next movement was like lightning, he punched Aurum is the stomach and sent him flying. Aurum lay on the ground for several seconds before shakily raising his head. It looked as if he was going to stand but instead he began to cough violently, spitting up bloody bile. “Looks like I underestimated my own strength, that must’ve hurt.” Sneered the figure. “You hideous freak!” yelled Aurum as he was suddenly on his feet. He put both hands together and released a large blast of fire towards the man. The girl let out a yell and jumped to the side. There was an explosion and a forest-fire was in full swing. The figure had avoided the blast and was smirking. All of a sudden there were two blinding flashes of blue and yellow. Two Bakugan in their Human forms stood several feet from the figure. “Depture!” gasped Aurum “Leonial!” he continued. “You shouldn’t have to face him alone” said one of the Bakugan now known as Depture. Neither of the two showed much emotion and merely eyed the figure with looks of slight disgust. “I know you’re absolutely begging to die, so lets get this over with” said the man with a small tone of malice. “I tire of these Human forms, why don’t we shed these disguises?” said the one known as Leonial. The figure smirked “Me fighting you in my Bakugan form would be like throwing a bucket of water on a single flame.” He paused “Instantly out”. “You strongly overestimate your abilities, how about we set him in place?” said Depture rather quietly. The figure smiled before speaking “Hold on, I have deal with something first.” He raised his hand towards Aurum before releasing a small purple beam from the tip of his finger, it hit Aurum and went straight through his shoulder, he yelled and fell to the ground, silent. This set Leonial into action he swung his fist at the figure only for him to disappear, causing Leonial to hit the ground. The figure appeared behind him and directed a punch at his back, Leonial disappeared and reappeared next to the man kicking him in the face. The man stood his ground, only slightly tilting his head to one side. Seemingly unscathed he grabbed Leonial’s leg and threw him several meters. “Magma Sea!” yelled Depture as a torrent of shining blue magma was sent towards the figure, it formed an orb around him and collapsed, exploding. “You did it” said Leonial rather joyfully as he got to his feet. Depture remained silent, still showing no emotion. As the smoke cleared a small buzzing could be heard, Leonial who was walking towards Aurum, turned slowly back towards the scene. The smoke had cleared and the man was surrounded by a glowing purple orb, with each limb stretching to the corners of the barrier. Depture was unfazed but Leonial was completely perplexed “How…how...did he survive that…?” Depture remained silent while the barrier slowly lowered to the ground, it dissipated and the man stood silently for several moments before raising a single hand in the air, black lightning crackled around his body and a powerful wave of energy consumed everything around him. Characters Seen *Aurum *Depture *Magmius Leonial *Icefern *Typhon Bakugan Seen *Tartaronian Pyrus Aurum *Magmius Aquos Infinity Helios *Haos Magmius Leonial *Darkus Typhon Character Debut *Aurum *Depture *Magmius Leonial *Icefern *Typhon Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians